


How the Heart Hurts

by Tanoshi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Hamilton References, Hurt Lance (Voltron), M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pining Lance (Voltron), Sad Lance (Voltron), im not sorry, keith and shiro have no idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 10:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12230625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanoshi/pseuds/Tanoshi
Summary: Lance remembers the night he meet Keith. It was at some dumb college party that he had been excited for. He remembers so well how Keith talked to him: how he laughed at his dumb jokes with a blush on his cheek,how he had danced with him to the beat of the music.So how did everything go down hill from there?





	How the Heart Hurts

**Author's Note:**

> You can thank Hamilton satisfied (as well as please don't by k will) for this cause this pop in my brain as soon as i finished it. I feel like such a bad person for allowing lance to hurt but oh well. I mean it's kinda a happy ending but a bitter sweet one since everything sorta works out. Also don't yell at me for any mistakes since i needed to finish this by 7:30 pm today unless it'll be deleted.

 

               Currently, it was mid summer. It was warm and the sun was shining down through the large glass window that was placed right about the alter,on one of the most beautiful person Lance has every seen. He was dressed in dark red suit with a black bow tie across the collar. His hair was perfect. His skin was glowing with life. And his smile held nothing but pure happiness in them; but Lance could tell from his constant movement of his violet eyes that he was nervous. Lance was sure that he was the only one to notice these small features of the men he loved most. That was why he stood on the alter now. But he was in wrong place; he was standing behind his friend Shiro and not in his place. 

 

And that's when he remember that this wasn't his wedding. He was the best men.

 

Keith soon arrived in front of the two men. Shiro was wearing a black suite with a dark red tie while Lance had white tie on and a black suite, just like Hunk and Coran behind him. You could say he and Shiro had the same suite on, but they didn't. Ones dressed with red tie to match Keith's outfit, and the other to just be a supporter. It left a burning feeling in Lances eyes.

 

"Hey, don't be so nervous. You look amazing Keith." Shiro said with a low warm voice to his _fiance. His **fiance.**_ The guy that Lance loved most in this world was his friends fiance. It was still so unbelievable how that dumb college party had turn one of the best nights of Lance's life, to one of his worst ones. It had all happen so quickly between him and Keith. Them talking to one another, the coy movements between them both, the dancing- it all just happen so quick. He wished it had lasted longer. Long enough for Lance to say 'Your the most beautiful person i have every seen and your smile is doing weird things to my heart, please marry me!' 

 

Keith would of probably laughed and called it off as one of Lance's flirtatious jokes until he saw Lance was as serious as a heart attack and would of  most defiantly-probably said yes. And he would be in Shrio's place. But he had to look over at Shiro and see his face that was red just like a tomato. He doesn't know how he even saw his face in the dark room that only had colorful lights flying around; he doesn't know how he connected the dots so well from just looking where his grey eyes followed. But he did. And it destroyed him on the inside knowing what he had to do.

 

 

* * *

 

 

* * *

 

 

**College Party**

**2 Years Ago**

 

The small dorm room was cram packed with people from one wall to the other. Flashing lights of colors ran all up and down peoples bodies as well as the small plastic table with a loads of empty red cups and trash across it. Some people where playing ping pong, some sat on the couch or near the wall to stay away from the loud and very sweaty crowd. And on one of these walls, Lance saw Keith. A guy he had heard was nothing but an anti social emo who wanted nothing to do with people. But Lance wanted something to do with him if you get the idea.

 

But he was kinda in a pickle since he was standing near the door where he was waiting for his dorm mate, and long time friend, Shiro to arrive. Shiro had had a night class that over,like, 30 minutes ago and Lance was starting to think that Shiro had ditched him. I mean, he is a straight A student who doesn't want much to do with parties. But Lance said to him one day, 'DUDE! WERE IN COLLEGE! YOU NEED TO GO TO SOME TYPE OF PARTY TO GET ALL THAT STRESS OFF YOUR SHOULDER'S- And no, Space Club's pizza parties, that they have every full moon, does not count.' And so Shiro agreed but only if Lance said that Space Club's pizza parties do count as parties; i mean its the name.

 

But back to the present. Lance was standing near the door with a red cup and eyeing up the so called emo who no one had mention was extremely hot. Like, hot hot. The type of hot you that you could only see in some cheesy Hollywood movie that gets over 1 billion dollars from the actors being so hot! The type of hot where your thoughts go to another place of how that person would look under you; moaning and panting your name all while you-

 

"Lance, are you alright? Your staring into your cup like its talking to you." 

 

Lance eye's suddenly went wide from hearing Shiro's concerned voice near his right ear." Shiro! Buddy you made it! Took you forever though." Lance usually cheeky smile showed it's way onto his tan skin as he raised his cup to sip at that juice inside. The flashing lights ran across Shiro's face enough for him to that Shiro look quite bashful from his statement. His hand ran over the back of his neck indicating that he was about to apologize or something." Yeah sorry. I wanted to finish up my homework real quick before coming. B-But afterwards i was about to back out but i know how you are when i suddenly back out from one of our plans. Plus, i really didn't want part 2 of the wax treatment to happen again."

 

Lance suddenly laughed at the memory of his wax treatment on his friend. Shiro had suddenly backed out on trick-or-treating with him last year, after planing for 1 whole month, and Lance wanted to get back on him. So while Shiro slept he put a bunch of wax strips on his legs and arms. Lets just say the next morning was nothing but Shiro filled screams of pain as he ripped each one off with an angry glare towards Lance who just laughed his ass off over it.

 

"Okay, well, now that your here; i need to go hit it off with a babe real quick."

 

"Really who is she?"

 

"Not a she; but a he my good sir. You that emo kid people keep talking about? He's actually a pretty smokin babe, just look at him-"

 

Lance points over the window that the guy was just standing in front of, but he was no where to be seen."Huh, he was just there a moment ago. He must be playing hard to get then; i like that, means they got freaky side to them." He bites his lip all while looking up at his friend with wiggly eyebrows. Shiro chuckles and Lance's usually silly but flirty like behavior.

 

" Yeah well go easy on him, you might scare him off with you being...you." It's a playful statement that Lance doesn't mind hearing from one of his good friends since he know's he doesn't mean it in the slightest. " You i can't contain myself well. My mouth has a mind of it's own. But hey; wish me luck since I'm gonna need it!" He steps away from Shiro and into the large crowd with a confident smile and his collar pop up more to look cool. Shiro shakes his head in a bitter sweet way since he really does hope he doesn't try and mess around with that guy. From all the things he heard, he probably just has trust issues that take time to get under and help with.

 

"Wait-ugh shoot he's already gone in the crowd. Meant to ask him where the bathroom was-i didn't get to use it before i left.." Shiro says to him self. And with an expression of concern of not being able to find the bathroom, he goes in search of it. 

 

* * *

 

 

Lance does find the boy of his dreams in just a matter of minutes. He's hunched over on one of the kitchen counters facing away from the bright blue light that hangs above it. He has a sour expression on his face as Lotor, the host of this party, comes over to him with a shit eating grin. Lance doesn't want to suddenly bust into their conversation by saying 'Hey, i like your face a lot. Lets talk business'; so he kinda just stand hear the open entrance and listen in as much as he can over the music that's around the corner.

 

"It's good to see you again cousin dearest. Why is it now that you attend this party and not the others i invited you to? Bored? Lonely? Is it the free food I'm offering? Cause i know your job doesn't pay you enough to keep up with your tuition and rent-"

 

"How about you butt the hell out of my business and worry about yourself. I know for a fact that Zarkon hates when you have parties and not focus on your work." Keith lips twitch into a smug one as Lotor's eyebrows nit into a frown." That old man knows for a fact that i am on top of my studies. A little party wont suddenly change things."

 

"I beg the differ. Aren't you second to Takashi Shirogane in almost everything that? You two are in the same course after all, but even outside of that your second to him. How does that feel?"

Okay, first off, Lance had no idea that the headmaster son was related to Keith in anyway. They don't even look alike. Secondly, he had never seen someone stand up to Lotor the way Keith is now. Most would say things behind his back but when he suddenly confronted them about what they said, they would freeze up and say some half ass answer or excuse. It kinda made Lance want to go up to Keith right now and tell him how cool he is for standing up for himself.

 

"Hrm, second i am. But not for long. At least I'm not the one who's ready to go down on him if he flutters his pretty little grey eyes my way." Lotor smirk returns at Keith expression that Lance can't see. God that guy is such an ass. Not only for insulting Keith but for kinda insulting Shiro in away. Lance walks in and makes eye contact with Lotor who just looks him up. He whisper something into Keith's ear before walking out and heading into the living room.

 

Its now or never.

 

"Hey." Lance say's with a all to high voice. Why is he suddenly nervous? Maybe cause Shiro's have been playing in his head since he came over here.

 

"Oh..hey." Keith says while averting eye contact with Lance. He fiddles with the cup that Lance now notices is crushed together like a leaf. Jeez he must of been mad, but that doesn't matter. Lance is here to turn that frown upside down.

 

"Um, i saw you earlier by yourself. A-And i wanted to come over to try and..talk to you. It is a party after all." Lance slowly walks over and leans on the counter besides Keith. His violet eye's widen with surprise but then they narrow and he suddenly stands straight over Lance and looks down at him." Are you one of Lotor friends? Or those dumb ass people who constantly come up to me to ask me if the rumors are true? Cause if so i wont hesitate to beat you down here and now-"

 

"No!No!No!No!- i really wanna just talk to you! I hate the guy actually. He's such a..a-"

 

"Dick head? Overconfident prick? An egotistical ass wipe?" Keith guard suddenly lowers as he says off insults about Lotor. He leans back against the counter with a tired sigh coming past his pale pink lips. Lance really wasn't planning on walking in on Keith and Lotor bickering suddenly and having to try and smooth his way in to tell him that he thought that he was hot. But here they stand. Side by side and silent but talking in their on thoughts about who knows what. Lance wanted to try cheer Keith up the best way he knows but like Shiro said, he may have trust issues. m

 

One of Lotor's friend must of did this to him before since he's so quick to think that Lance is here to fake a friendship with him and suddenly turn against him.  He would never of course, but the thought that Keith is like this because of things like that makes him frustrated. How can people be so cruel to others just because of some rumors?

 

"Why are you still here..?" Keith mumbles for Lance to hear." Well like i said, i saw you earlier and wanted to talk to you. People say your mean and weird but i think they just know you."

 

"And what makes you think you'll know me?"

 

"Cause i was like you once-well with people saying rumors about me. It happen all through out high school; i hated it. I only got through it cause i made a friend who stuck by me and told me things would be alright." A found smile comes on Lance's face when he thinks about how Shiro had been there for him through think and thin. And to think he was planning on running away or something just because of some people talking about him. He couldn't run away suddenly when  he had someone to back him up now; and he also couldn't cause he didn't want his family to worry and cry over him. He didn't want to be the cause of their suffering and tears.

 

"Sounds like you got yourself a good friend. Would help me a lot if i had one of those now; but with all the rumors going around i doubt it." Keith lets out a bittersweet laugh with a sorrow look on his face as he swoosh around the remaining liquor in his cup. Lance suddenly yanks him by his shoulder with a friendly smile spread across his cheeks. " Dude that's why I'm here! To be that  friend ready to support you!"

 

Welp, change of plans he guess. But this fine. He can whoo him over later.

 

"If you say so. Um...my is Keith Kogane by the way. Yours?" he says with a little red tint across in nose and cheeks.

 

"Lance, nice to meet c'yah!"

 

"Yeah, you too. So where are you from?" He ask with a small tilt of his head. God that's cute." That's uh not..really important. But hey! Lets talk about ourselves rather then family."

 

Keith smiles up at Lance with warm at eye's at the genuine kindness that he's showing him. It's real change of pace compared to any other time people talk to him.

 

They stand in the kitchen for what feels like hours but its only been 12 or more minutes. They talk about anything an everything. They share their thoughts on some topics and talk about what they want to do later on in their life. Keith starts to show more of himself to Lance as time passes by them slowly and steadily. Lance begins to flirt a little and Keith seems to open to it; he doesn't even blank an eye at Lance sudden shoulder contact.

 

They start to lean into one another faces before Keith suddenly burps and backs away with a hard and embarrassed blush across his face." Oh my god! Lance i am so sorry! I-I really didn't feel it coming up or a-any- why are you laughing so hard?" Keith eye's go wide with worry as Lance laugh spread across the kitchen, and somehow, over the music. 

 

He calms himself down quickly and looks over at Keith with small tear running down his cheek." Im just laughing because...people where so wrong about you. Your funny and actually really cool hang with. I-i really don't see how all those nasty rumors are told about you when it doesn't even add up." Lance gives Keith a charming smile and hold eye contact with him even when Keith looks away. The silence between them wasn't awkward at all. It was actually pretty calm, and refreshing since they could organize their thoughts of what to do next. And Lance's thoughts where now coming together on what do next.

 

"Hey, you wanna dance?" 

 

Keith's eye's look back over at Lance with one eyebrow nit down and the other one raised." Um not seem like a stick in the mud, but I'm a horrible dancer. And with fast pace music like this playing...I'm sure i would just look like a new born baby dear." 

 

"Well i can teach you then. They don't call me Lance the Lover for nothin'." He says titling his chin up and acting as if sparkles hover around his face. Keith folds his arms and rolls his eyes at the nickname." Do they really call you that?"" Well, yeah. Not often but often enough to where I'm pretty well know for it."

 

Keith doesn't try and argue with Lance's statement. He just walks up to him till his mouth is near his ear and whispers, " Then show me why,' Lover Boy.'" Their chest to chest from Keith's hands placed on the taller of the two shoulders. Lance  can smell the alcohol on his breath and the low seductive tone to his words; he knew that this was his moment to get some type of action going on between them. So, he grabs Keith's hand with a lust field gaze that now holds itself in Keith eyes, to the dance floor. Once their they just start dancing like no ones watching.

 

They don't complain about the hot air around them or the sweaty bodies that keep bumping up against them. They only have their eyes on one another and only each other; nothing could break the trance that they had on one another. That is until, Lance feels the bladder he's been holding in since meeting Keith. He starts to panic and look for a quick way out of the crowd.

 

"Whats wrong? You look like uncomfortable."

 

"Bathroom!"

 

"Bathroom? What do you mean-Oh! Bathroom; its by the food table! To the right." Keith's hands point in the directions and pushes Lance towards it. Lance tell's Keith he'll be write back and to wait for him back in the kitchen. He doesn't get to hear his reply as he rushes to the bathroom not wanting to pee himself in front of everyone. Little did he know once he came back, everything will change drastically for him.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
    

* * *

 

 

**Present**

**Wedding Day**

 

"Lance! Lance!"

 

Lances sudden memory is busted by Shiro's intense whisper towards him. He looks over to his friend only to allow his eyes to roam over the small group of people who all have the same expression of confusion. Lance feels the blush rise even more to his cheeks as he looks over to Keith who looks at him with a worried gazed." S-Sorry! Sorry! I was in my to deep in my thoughts, heh heh."

He digs in his pocket for the gold band that has the engraved name of his friend. 

For a moment, he looks at the fancy scroll of Shrios name that shines from the natural light behind them. Its bitter sweet for him. 

He was happy that hia two friends where happy together. That Keith was happy. 

 

 

' _I just wish i was to one to make him happy_ ' 

 

He looks at Shiro's hand for no longer then as second before putting the ring in the center of his palm. Before Shiro could pull away, Lamce puts his hand on his shoulder to draw him in closer; that way his mouth is close enough for Shiro to only hear his words. 

 

"Before you put that ring on him, ask yourself this: can i make him happy and can i keep him happy? Cause if i don't, how can prepared myself for the horrible prank Lance will pull on me?" 

 

Shrio pulls away with a raised brow before giving a low laugh, that echos still, across the buildings wall's. " I wouldn't be up here if i knew i couldn't keep him happy." 

 

And thats all he say's before turning back to Keith who looks a tad bit annoyed that Lance and Shiro were chit chatting for so long. But Lance doesn't mind that Keiths eyes held his for a few moments; cause at least he knew he was there. 

 

At least he knew to look over at him and not just at Shiro in annoyance. Cause unlike that time before, Keith hadn't looked over. 

 

He hadn't bother.

 

* * *

 

 

The reception after the wedding didn't sting as much as Lance thought it would. He thought he would be hidding his tears of sadness for tears of joy. Anf he thought he would turn away any time Shiro and Keith would share a kiss or look lovingly into each others eyes. 

 

 

But none of that happen. Instead he found himself laughing his ass off at Keith and Shiro's sudden cake fight, dancing the typical hoedown music that Keiths dad requested, and going crazy over the insanely delicious buffet that this guy named Hunk made. Like, Lance js convinced that Hunk is the best cook he has ever meet. 

 

Never has he ever liked crab legs but holy shit Hunk, that beautiful gifted men, changed his mind completely.

"I hope you realised that diabetes can happen to people your age, Lance." 

 

The cuban turns his head to Pidge _,_ a girl that he meet during that college party, mouth still full of food and droll. 

 

"Cnft yof vef me vie n' mf agonfy!?" 

 

"I dont even think that my mini translation device can understand you." 

 

Lance rolls his eyes before swallowing down the food in his throat in one full gulp. It hurts but he gets over it by making his back straighten and a small cough come up from his throat.

"I said can't you let me die in agony?!"

 

Lance tries to say this in a joking like way but he couldn't pull off. He knows that he didn't do a good job of making it a 'joke'." Lance, you need to try and get over him. I know it's hard but it's for the best. You and i both know that you become miserable at just seeing Keith standing next to him." Pidge's statement makes Lance's eyes narrow in annoyance. He knows that she's just trying to help but..she's not. He has had this talk with her multiple times; and no matter how many time she tries to comfort him and tell him it's for the best, he never listen's. But today of all days..she really didn't have to. Lance finally came to the realization that he can't be with Keith after he heard them give their vows to one another. 

 

After they had placed the rings on each others fingers and sealed the deal with a long and heart stabbing kiss that left Lance knowing that he had lost. He had lost his chance a while ago but no..he really has.

 

He turns from her and goes to place more food on his plate." I really don't need this now Pidge. I already know okay? But it's just gonna take some time-a very  _long_ time. I'll be okay." From over his shoulder he gives her a sad smile to reassure her efforts. She looks at him with pity in her green eyes, before allowing a small smile to come across her face.  

 

Her lips open to say something but Matt's voice suddenly comes loud and clear on the microphone all the way across the room. " Alright, alright alright~ That's what I'm talking about! Is everyone having a grand o' time tonight!? I sure as hell am; my best friend just got married to one of the best people in the universe!" Laughs erupts from the crowd as well as a very joyful 'yeah' from Keith's dad. Even though Lance is across the room he can see the faint blush on Keith's cheeks and the words of 'Dad. Stop.' come from his mouth.

 

It makes him laugh along with the crowd who are now cracking up over Matt's drunken words and funny phrase towards Keith's and Shiro's marriage. A good minute pass before Shiro takes the microphone from Matt's, ,who is unwilling of letting go of it but thanks to Pidge he eventually does, and passes it to his own parents who want to speak. First his mom, then his dad, and then it get's handed to Keith's dad. It travels around to room to various people who are both Keith's and Shiro's friend. Allura and Corran speech makes Lance's mind swell with found memories of him, Allura, and Keith sneaking out often to do stuff that had Corran fusing over their safety. Times like those really made Lance at least be happy to be their with Keith through think and thin; even if it wasn't the relationship he wanted he was still happy.

 

Eventually the microphone got back into Matt's hand who now had a tie around his head and jacket missing. He's babbling for a few minutes before his eyes land on Lance who has made his way up front to take a seat since he was basically smashing everything in the buffet." Lance my man~ my main maaannn~ Why don't you speak? Oh! Oh! You should tell every about that time Shiro dressed up as a Ghostbuster during school hours even though no one else did!"

 

"Matt!" Shiro hisses towards him in embarrassment.

 

"You never told me about. Where you that embarrassed?"  Keith's asked leaning his face towards Shiro who is doing his best to move away since he probably doesn't want Keith to see how bright his cheeks are from that day. That made Lance remember that Shiro had told Lance to never  _ever_ tell Keith about that day since he felt like a total dork that day and he wanted to look cool for Keith. Matt bust out laughing at the two's reaction towards the sudden info. His eyes linger on them for a few moments before moving back towards Lance with the out stretched hand with the microphone in his palm." Wanna give it a go?" 

Lance looks at for a minute thinking what could he possible talk about. Matt had basically told all the funny stories from their time in high school together as well as elementary school days, which Lance wasn't their for till the 2nd to last year, which had been more tamed compared to the high school ones. 

 

But he knows what he could talk about. He knows exactly what he could talk about. The college party, his feelings for Keith and his acceptance of everything has happen from that party till now. 

 

"Yeah ill go. Besides, i really wanna talk about that one time we had to explain to Shiro how to have se-"

 

"Oh my god, Lance! Don't you dare!" Shiro said face back to red and fuming. Lance gives him a cheeky smile and a wink before taking the microphone from Matt and going up too the small stage with podium. His glass of wine is in  his right and he looks at the bubbles pop in it with a long thought of ' how do i start this? i can't just say 'hey Shiro, i was in love with your boo during the whole time y'all dated' that would be dumb'. But after thinking over his words carefully and looking at Pidge for encouragement he begins speaking.

 

He raises his glass and everyone else does the same as well as stand." A toast to the groom." The people repeat him as he tips his glass to Shiro." To the 'bride'." he says giving a teasing smile to Keith who rolls his eyes playfully. The people repeat it again and wait for Lance to continue." And to hope that you provide for each other. And may you always-always  _always_ be satisfied." He knew he kinda hiccuped at the 'always' part and tried to play it off as smoothly as he could. He clear's his throat before raising his glasses and gulps it all down in one go; everyone does the same. They all cheer and laugh and sit down so they could gather themselves and hear Lance loud and clear.

 

" Can you get some more Matt-actually get a whole bottle." He says. Matt returns in a record breaking time with a bottle he had just started on but is giving the rest to him now." Thank you. Anyway, my speech is hopefully not gonna be long. Matt pretty much that there is to tell so there's nothing left for me to speak on; at least that what you think. Some of you may know  but not many so just please stay quite as i speak. For this speech we need to rewind. Rewind aaalll the way back to that college party that i dragged Shiro to two years ago; the night him and Keith..meet."

 

He looks over to the married couple for their reaction to his announcement and is suddenly really nervous to see that they look really invested suddenly. He takes a swig of the drink. It burns his brain and he looks at the label to see it was vodka. Perfect." I remember that party really well actually. I remember what Shiro eye's had looked liked when he locked on to Keith and Keith's gesture towards Shiro. Now to be fair Keith was drunk, like really drunk, but he still acted like a normal human thankfully." Both Shiro and Keith laugh and nod in agreement. Lance continues." He was all over Shiro and it was funny as fuck. It was even funnier the next day when Keith had came up to him and apologized repeatedly. It was a week later that him and Shiro started to talk again and started to get to know one another. It was really cute seeing how they acted towards one another; one to shy to make a move and the other scared he'll be rejected. But once they started to open up to each other they no longer felt that way, they felt they could express themselves."

 

"It wasn't really surprising when they got together. I knew..that it would happen eventually-both times."

 

  

* * *

     

 

* * *

 

 

  **College Days**

**The Heart Breaks...**

 

 

Lance was in the library with the Pidge who was tutoring him on some geometry that he could not wrap his head around for the life of him. Who's idea was it to even put letters and weird signs into math anyway? 

"Hey you better be listening. I could be working on some projects of mine then sit here and tutor for almost 3 hours now." Pidge scolds him while pushing up her glasses and pointing the problems on Lance's paper. " I know. I know. But Pidge i really can't get my head around this! How is a equal is X to the power if 2 and minus 5 to y axis or whatever!? It just doesn't add up!"

 

The Liberian lady hush's Lance with a hard glare. " Sorry." He whisper to her from across the the room. Thank god no one really in here tonight. Friday nights are the least packed since most are out with their friends or sleep from the long day of testing they had today. But not Lance, he had to study for his make up test that was tomorrow morning. All because he didn't show his work on the multiple choice answers; how was he suppose to anyway? The timer was almost up and he would be damned if he missed out the final episode of  _Voltron._ He had to know if Prince Alryan would get with Lauran!

_Beep pep pep pep beep_

 

Lance phone flashed in a message alert. He reached for only to smacked with a ruler on the hand by the small genius next to him." Ow! Katie what the hell!?"" It's Pidge to you, and i told you rule number one of me tutoring you: no answer your messages. It's just gonna get distracted and not wanna work anymore." He pouts at her and pokes his lip out. " It could be something important. What if its my mom and she's in danger or something?" " Oh please. You used that excuse only 20 minutes ago and i allowed you check it and what did you do?" She asks folding her arms. " I answer back to her-"" No, you played that dumb running game on your phone for a few minutes till i notice that you weren't even texting."

 

"Its called Fun Run, it's a really fun game if i do say so myself_"

 

"I don't care!"

 

The Librarian looked up from her booked with a firm and hard glare now towards both of them. " Sorry" Pidge says sinking into her turtle neck a little. Lance chuckles at her action and was elbowed in ribs for laughing at her. " My point is leave your phone alone at least for a good minute okay?"" Uhg..fine. I just wanna get this over with already." Just as they where about to begin working again Lance hears his voice  from the very familiar voice of Shiro who jogging towards them.

" Shiro? What are you doing here?" Pidge ask looking up towards as he final arrives at their table out of breath and sweating a bit to much." I..i-i came to share...s-some...good n-news." He sits in the creaking wooden sit across from Lance and with a tired sigh. They wait for him to catch his breath before they speak to him." How did you know we where here? I didn't leave a note." he asked confused.

 

Shiro gives out scatters of chuckles before placing his phone on the table and showing them Snapchat." Your location was on. I-i just followed it. But why didn't you read my messages? I thought something had happen to you which why i ran out here. Well sorta; i really just wanted too tell you the big news."" Well shoot then. That is if Pidge will let you speak-"

"I'll allow it. Speak." She commands him as if her word is law, which it kinda is since she does have a wooden ruler ready to hit you with.

"Well y-you guys know how me and Keith have been talking and stuff?" They nod." And how we planed for a date to happen eventually if things seemed to be going..well between us." Pidge only nods this time. Lance had no idea that they where gonna think about going on dates he thought their flirting/getting to know each other thingy was just a fling. He could already feel his heart to start to break slowly." Well..we went on that date-a month ago actually. And it was..amazing to say the least and tonight i..i asked him out and he said-"

 

"Yes. Did he say..yes?" Lance asked hands shaking in lap.

 

"Actually, I'm the one who did ha ha. He beat me to it; but isn't this great? Almost everyone has been on my back about me asking him out already, especially Matt." Shiro says while bashfully rubbing his hand on the nap of his neck. Pidge is the first to speak and squeal over the news since she had been just as pushy  as her brother for Shiro to make a move. But Lance hadn't. He was honestly hoping that nothing happen between the two, and that he could still have a chance.

 

He felt a weird stutter of his heart as heat started to rise in his eyes. The water works suddenly came and Lance felt like he had just been wrapped up by thousands thorns. 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"Lance, are you alright?"

 

 

The Cuban's sudden state of silence was interrupted by the voice he had not wanted to hear at the moment. Keith was looking at from across the booth that they sat together in the dinner. It was late and the rain  outside had been going strong and hard for the past hour or so since Lance and Keith had got there. They had ended up here after coming from a poetry night gathering in a cafe that wasn't to far from there university. 

 

Shiro should be here, but Keith wanted him to get some studying in and rest since his finally exam for this really important class of his was tomorrow. Keith didn't want to be the reason that Shiro had missed out on a dream that he's been holding onto since basically his birth, so he invited Lance to come with him. And so here they sat. A drink was in front of them both as well as some food- Lance with chilly fries and Keith with a bacon cheeseburger. The atmosphere between them was calm and relaxing for them both; that is if you don't count Lance's heart beating 1,000 times faster with each gaze Keith gives him. 

 

Time to break the silence." I had fun tonight, btw." Lance say's while going in for a fry." Btw..? Oh; 'by the way', i get it-but uh yeah i did too. I'm glad i got to go with someone. Shiro's been so busy with studying and trying to get everything in order for that test tomorrow; i wanted to make tonight a day off for him...but maybe tomorrow night." Lance agrees with him and places his chin in his palm look outside the foggy glass to watch to rain drops run down it. It was pretty seeing how the water was being illuminated by the neon 'OPEN' sign that hung next door on the other window.  A car suddenly passes by and Lance has eyes on the headlights until.. he catches a shine from on the table. 

 

"What was that..?" he asked looking sharply towards Keith.

 

"What was what? I didn't see anything. What are t-talking about?" 

 

"That shine on the table! You didn't see it-it happen while the car was passing by." Lance says pointing outside to the car that was long gone. He looks at where he saw the shine and notices how stiff Keith's poster seems when he looks at him. He raises a brow and  looks under the table to see if was hiding something. Keith visibly flinches and makes a sorta loud outburst towards him. " What the hell are you looking for? There was no shine, just go back to eating your fries."" No cause now I'm curious. And i know for a fact that your hiding something." He say's giving Keith a cat like grin. " Oh please as if- hey let go! Lance let go of my hand i don't have anything- Lance stop-!"

 

His glove is snatched off and the truth is revealed to Lance who the mind set that it would be something like glitter in Keith's palm.

 

But its a ring; a ring placed on Keith finger-a proposal ring.

 

Keith's eyes widen with fear and he snatches his hand back in urgency."..Don't tell anyone..please. Me and Shiro where planing to surprise everyone at his graduation party this weekend. But, guess it'll be our surprise, huh Lance?"  Keith gave a smile in Lance direction with hopeful eyes that Lance would keep this a secret. Of course he would keep a secret-the secret that his heart has been broken more then it already was for the pass few months. He knew he couldn't keep sitting here looking at Keith knowing that he had chosen Shiro to spend the rest of life with.  It was heart winching..tear jerking..vomit inducing of emotions just-just running all over Lance's body. He couldn't stay here. He couldn't look Keith in eye knowing his feelings where now completely never going to be return.

 

'It's not i had a chance anyway right..?'

 

"I won't i promise. But I'm-I'm sorry Keith i need to go. I'll see you later." And with that he puts his jacket on and hurries outside into the cold night air. He doesn;t bother with trying to keep his face dry from the rain since it was already wet; is was the water that tasted like salt. And he knew that he couldn't wipe them away like the rain, because the rain would stop at some point. But his tears couldn't since he was-he was in...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"... ** _Love_**. I'm in **_love_** with him."

 

 

 

 

* * *

   

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

**Present**

 

 

Everyone went silent at those words, all having the same expression of shock on their faces. It was the face that Lance knew was coming. He knew how everyone would react and he didn't really care; he had finally lifted something that's been on his shoulders for 2, almost going on 3, years now. And the only person that he cared to see the face of was Keith's-and he looked just as shocked as everyone else.  

 

And Shiro's face was just as equal. He looked a little hurt though; like he had been betrayed-lied to even. But everything that Lance had was the truth and he wasn't going to take any of it back." Well..that's all i really have to say everyone. Sorry that i was...well pretty sad. To be honest I'm a lil drunk right now so i''ll be on my way." He gives a tipsy smile and walks the stage and towards the bathrooms to possible go throw up. And as soon as it comes into view he runs towards it and bolts for the toilet's.

 

Someone comes in right after though.

 

"Lance? Lance..we need to talk." Shiro's voice says from outside Lance's stall. A second pair of feet rush into the bathroom and Lance can only guess that its's Keith." Shiro please i really need to poor my heart into this-uughhhhh-toilet."" You already poured heart out out there you idiot. Why didn't you tell us- tell me about how you felt? I would have..i would have_"

 

"Done what..? Break up with Shiro and go out with me even though you don't like me that." He stands and flushes down the earthly vomit that reminds him of why he even drank to begin with. Actually the reason is because of people behind him- but mostly because of his own stupidity. " Lance we just wanna talk. Get more clarity on everything." Shiro says backing away together with Keith to get Lance space. He glares at them as he fixes the tie around his neck to get more air own his chest. He walks between them and over to the sink to wash off his hands. From the mirror he can see that they're both looking down as if ashamed that they  fill in love with each other.

 

But that whole speech wasn't said so he could shame them and make them feel bad about their feelings.

 

It was for him- for Lance. It was for him to get that off his chest so he could move on and stop holding on to Keith, even though he already knew Keith had no feelings for him. Today was the day that he could let go and accept that Shiro and Keith were meant for one another-no matter how much he wish deep down that it was him and Keith.

 

He turns to them with his head bowed as he approaches them and locks his arms around their necks. He sighs with happiness and gives a low laugh from the heart.

 

"I  _was_ in love with you Keith. I loved you since that night 2 year ago all the way till maybe this morning. I knew today was the day that i had to release my feelings and move on. You and Shiro are happy with one another and so am i and i need to just-just let it all go. There's no point. I will find someone just like you two have found each others-heck i think Shiro balances you  out more then i ever could. And I'm fine with that."

 

He looks to both Keith and Shiro and see that both of them have tears in their eye's. 'Okay this is really weird. I should be the one crying.'

 

"Lance, i am so sorry. I didn't know..i really didn't-" Shiro weeps out as he suddenly crushes him in a hug. " Hey no tears! I'm still drunk and i can get very emotional when others-Keith you too!? Man you guys are saps." He states as he's crushed in between his friends that he has closest to his heart. The hug is long and a bit uncomfortable since Lance is kinda not standing on his feet. But all in all it just makes Lance happy; he didn't lose either one of his friends at his sudden confession and it makes that feeling of 'letting go' all the more better.

 

And even though his heart may still heart at times of what could of been, he's still glad. Glad that he still has him by his side ready to support him when every and where every. And that's all a person who was madly in love could ask for; for his beloved to be happy.

 

 

 

 

 

 _ **And that's how the heart hurts**_...

 

 

 .

**Author's Note:**

> Sue me cause that ending was cheesy and rushed cause i needed to beat the time lol. But i hope you liked this way to long story of love and lost, please don't leave any anti sheith or anti klance comments. I have gotten both on some of my art work and its rlly annoying so don't do it.


End file.
